the girl who fell from the sky
by gaarathemonsterofthesand16
Summary: gaara finds one hot desert day a girl unconchus in the sand, who is she? find out!ps : my microsoft word has issues with spell check, so yes there are spelling mastakes im humen, its a good story if ur not being a critic! jeese...'/.\'
1. Chapter 1

hello, im theangelofdeathandlove16

i here disclime all Naruto charactors

rain is mine so lay off !

stumbling along the desert Rain calapsed in the sand. The hot sun beating down apone her as she sliped into a coma.

...

Gaara sat in his office writing reports to Kahona all of a sudden Temeri burst in.

"Gaara! There is a girl found in the desert she is in a coma from heat exostion, but thats not the problem...she has wings ive never seen enything like it. Gaara you should see this." Temari seid as she wiped dust from her brow. Gaara looked at her then stud up.

"I see all right i will see her, Temari I want u to stand watch over suna wile im gone." then he swiftly walked out of the room and down the hall.

...

Rain opened her eyes and sighed.

"_Everything hurts, why am i here? How did i get here all i remember is that i was in the desert...i think i fainted."_ Rain looked around she was alone and it was nightfall already.

"Ahem." Gaara seid as he wallked out of the shadows and tried to control his expretion, he never seen enyone so bautifal as she. He sat down beside her bed as he spoke.

"How did you come to be in the desert girl?" Gaara asked looking at her. Rain fround a little pissed.

"My names Rain remeber it, i fell from the sky, from my home land, a island in the sky. Its called Babylonia. " Rain seid as she sat up wincing and finaly getting a good look at Gaara and she blushed.

_"What ? Hes cute mabbe i should be nicer." she thought._

Gaara chuckled " Babylonia huh? So whats this place like? why did u leave? And do you all have wings?" Rain blinked.

"Umm ok, Babylonia is a island kingdum, i left becuse of the coruption in the kings family. And yes we all have wings, so mister whats your name hmm?" Rain asked a tiny smile on her face.

Gaara blushed slittly "My name is, Gaara sabaku the Kasekage of the sand village." " But you can call me Gaara."

Rain smiled wider " ok, Gaara are u the leader of this place? Is that why they call you Kasekage?"

"Yes i am, however we are in a war with Mandara and what remmains of the akaski ." Gaara seid standing up. " Can you walk Rain?"

"Yes i can, so a war huh? mabbe i can help after i get better, wait a second why do u need to know that i can walk?" Rain asked as she stud up.

"So i can show you to my room i dont use it often so you can stay there, this allows me to keep an eye on you." Gaara looked at her and smiled.

"oh i see." Rain seid as she blushed. Gaara held out his hand and she held it as they walked down the hall and through the village to the Kasekage mantion. Once inside he led her to his room.

"There is a bathroom and shower attached to my room so feel free to get clean." Gaara seid as he opened the door. Rain nodded and walked in and sat on the bed.

" Are you going to stay with me tonight?" She asked. Gaara blushed.

" If u need me then i will." _Whats this feeling? I feel so warm inside...Like she warms my heart...Mabbe i will take her tonight I do have every right..._

Rain smiled and stud up walking to the bathroom and closed the door till it was open only a crack.

" I will have a shower canu find me a nightgown for me Gaara?" Rain asked as she striped and steped into the shower.

" Shere just a second ." Gaara called to temari down the hall. "tem do you have a night gown that Rain can have?"

temari poked her head out of her room."Umm yeah here ." she tossed Gaara a white nightgown.

"Thanks." Gaara seid and put the nightgown just on the inside of the door. then he pulled off his shirt and pants then pulled on pj sweats . Rain dried herself off and pulled on her nightgown, then she walked out and stoped her face bright red. For Gaara was sitting on the bed facing her his shirt off and his sexy abbs showing. Gaara looked up at her as stud up.

"Are u ready to sleep Rain?" he asked as he walked over to her his sweats geting tight as he looked at her.

" Y...Yes i am." Rain seid as Gaara leaned closer to lips brushing againsted her neck as he wispered.

" You make me want you really bad." He seid his hand running down her back.


	2. Chapter 2

hello i am theangelofdeathandlove16 but now im gaarathesandmonster16 name change :)

i here by disclaim all naruto charactors, however Rain is mine.

i also bid a huge SORRY to the painfull last chapter, im not good at spelling and my microsoftword has issues. i just hope it allows me to spell check. well here it is : CHAPTER TWO: the night in suna

...

Rains eyes widend _''Did he just say what i thought he said?"_ Rain blushed "umm can you let me be alone for a second gaara?

Gaara looked at her worry replacing the lust in his eyes. " Are you alright, Rain? I can go if you want me too."

Rain nodded " Just for a second, I need to think."

Gaara nodded " Allright, i will be in my office if you need to talk, or need somthing." then he stud up and left the room and walked up the hall.

Rain sighed quietly, she liked him but that was happening way to fast, she had trust issues,and she only just met him. _" Jeese, I need to get some air, and find a quiet place to think." _ She walked to the wide window and opened it feeling the welcoming brease she climbed out the window, and jumped into the air her wings working to keep her airborn.

Gliding high above the villige, Rain spotted a mountion cliff about a twanty min flight from Suna. _" That seems like the purfect place to sit and think from. I really do need the quiet mountion cliff to relax on."_ She flew silently toward it and landed softly the nightgown fluttering slightly as she sat down. _"Gaara seems like a nice guy but i just met him and...well i worry about my home and my past. I dont want enyone getting hurt, becuse of me...i just hope the Red dragon lord dusent chase after me..." _Rain sighed again as she stared at the distent villige and the desert serounding it. shock covered her face as she spotted a small camp fire about three days walk, twelve hour flight from Suna. Her sharp glaze picked out a red flag with a splatered dragon tattoo on it. " ohh no, its the Red dragons army, he has come after me!" Standing up Rain flew faster than sound to the villige and landed outside gaaras office window and knocked. " Gaara! i need to tell you something!"

Gaara looked up and turned to open the window letting her in as he asked, " What is it Rain?"

Rain looked into his eyes her own full of panic " Gaara, were i come from there is an evil lord called Red dragon he wants me to surve him but i refused, enyway he has sent his army here, and will stop at nothing to get me! I fear that he will distroy Suna!"

Gaaras look of worry turned to that of frighting anger," They will have to face the full power of the Kasekage! I wont allow them to get near you or villige!" then he asked kinda darkly " How far are they from Suna, Rain?"

Rain stared at him with the same intencity, " three days on foot, twelve hours flight, due north from the front gate."

Gaara sighed " Well this gives us a little time to prepare, but i will have to ask help from the hokage, Naruto." Gaara looked at her the shere intencity of his glaze made her want to shiver. " This may end up becomeing a war, in which i want u garded at all times, Rain."

Rain stuned at his sudden protective statement growled, " Gaara! i have my own powers, ive handled _years_ of his torment, I think I can help with this problem."

Gaara who was impressed that she spoke to him in that manner said," All right but you are to be with my brother and sister at all times, for your safety."

...

well thats it, a rather small chapter but i like it, and there will be lemon in the future, but i wanted to establish rains charactor and her whole "past" and the real resone she left.


End file.
